


[ gdy wyklują się ćmy ] / goretober 2020

by Eio



Series: goretober [1]
Category: DOGS (Manga), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comedy, Crack, Eye Trauma, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Hanahaki Disease, Love/Hate, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychological Drama, Rape, Tragedy, czasem będzie niesmacznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eio/pseuds/Eio
Summary: Just some gore, horror, angst and sometimes crack, a czego się spodziewacie po tym tagu
Relationships: Badou Nails/Heine Rammsteiner, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: goretober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. lekcja umierania - bite

goretober dzień pierwszy; _„bite”_  
Dogs: Bullets & Carnage

Suche powietrze przecięły strzały, a jego ciało zareagowało. Samowolnie, bezmyślnie, naiwnie. Siedmiomilimetrowe naboje rozcięły stałą dla tego pierdolnika ścianę kurzu, po czym przebiły twardy materiał kurtki, roztrzaskały żebra, wbijając się w szczupła, nieprzygotowaną na cios pierś. Jedna kula została, płacząc odłamkami w szaleńczo roztańczonym sercu, druga przeszła przez miękkie płuco, dwa kręgi i twardą skórę, by ponownie wyrwać się na wolność. Kolejnych strzałów nawet nie poczuł.  
Mężczyzna jęknął coś pod nosem, a jego umysł stracił kontrolę nad członkami, pozwalając mu zatoczyć się niezgrabnie i runąć sztywno do tyłu, uderzając potylicą o twardy bruk.

Umieranie nie było mu obce, ba, Heine Rammsteiner miał wręcz prawdziwy talent do umierania.  
Posiadał nieprzeciętną zdolność chłodnej kontroli nad zastaną rzeczywistością w perspektywie utraty świadomości, sam kontrolował w jakiej kolejności i w jakim stanie od misternego splotu funkcji życiowych odczepią się poszczególne ogniwa i jaką reakcję, jakie uczucie dopuści do głosu.  
Podczas swojej niekończącej się lekcji umierania nauczył się krótko przy nodze trzymać smycz, na której rwało się to nieposłuszne i zdziczałe ciało. Nie tylko zaciskał palce na obroży, ale i pozwalał, by jego własne twarde, ostre pazury wdzierały się pod alabastrową skórę, którą widział okazyjnie w brudnym lustrze nad umywalką. Tak… Zdecydowanie po tylu latach nauczył się kontrolować własną śmierć… chociaż…  
Chociaż wciąż istniały nauki których nie przyswoił, prace domowe, których nie odrobił, świadomie starając się ich uniknąć.

Dym wystrzału wypełnił jego noża, ciężkie opary palonego prochu powędrował wgłąb ciała, penetrując niczym kolejne i kolejne wystrzały, przeszywając go kolejnymi seriami dreszczy i drgawek. Zbolały i zaskakująco zaskoczony umysł zadławił się tym zapachem, natłokiem nowych informacji, tymi myślami biegnącymi przez pokaleczone autostrady nerwów.  
Spomiędzy bladosinych warg wypłynęła stróżka krwi, ciągnąc za sobą zagubione, gardłowe warknięcie. Czuł jak uwięzione między komorą, a przedsionkiem skrawki pocisku poruszają się, wędrują przez jego wnętrze, rozrywając miękkie delikatne tkanki, gwałcąc miejsca, których nie powinno zobaczyć ludzkie oko, nie wspominając o jakże bezlitośnie bolesnej bytności odłamków śrutu. Jego usta wypluły kolejną strugę gęstej juchy i kolejne już, zdławione rzężenie. Przez ścianę lewej komory, przez tkankę płuca, wprost do oskrzelików. Tam dalej i dalej, rozrywając ich filigranowe ścianki wyżej i wyżej, do oskrzeli, i przez tchawicę, przez nagłośnię do gardła.  
Drgnął ponownie i otworzył oczy. Jego ciało samo z siebie podniosło się, strzelając stawami, garbiąc i krzywiąc się pod własnym ciężarem trudnym do utrzymania przez wciąż zrastające się się kręgi. Szkarłatna posoka buchnęła mu pod nogi, wypchnięta ciśnieniem z rozerwanych na strzępy żył. Warknął coś pod nosem, niezdolny jeszcze do zmyślnego komentarza i wypluł trzy naboje z odłamkami na brudne, mokre od krwi kocie łby.  
Podniósł głowę z lekkim uśmiechem i sięgnął niemal od niechcenia do kabury. Słyszał jak za nim znajomo szczęka wymieniany magazynek MAC-10 i ciężka podeszwa długim szurnięciem dusi peta o bruk. Oblizał blade usta z juchy i wyprostował się, wręcz rozbawiony opierając palec na spuście LugeraP08 i wymierzył w uciekających niczym robaki mężczyzn. Niczym rozbawione nieuważne dziecko, lekką dłonią oddał kilka strzałów, a jego kule zlały się z seriami z Inagrama niemalże rozrywając napotkane ciała na strzępy.

\- Kurwa - warknął pod nosem jego towarzysz, opierając się o ścianę i zapinając pistolet w kaburze na lędźwiach - Heine, umieram, pomocy - jęknął.- Nie umierasz - odparł szczupły albinos o ostrych rysach twarzy, marszcząc niemal nieistniejące brwi - Kula nawet nie dotarła do kości - skinął na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, gdzie pod obręczą barkową widniała spora krwawa plama na zielonkawym kombinezonie. - Ale napierdala - odparł w punkt Badou Nails, sięgając do kieszeni po papierosy. Zapalił i przymknął na chwilę swoje jedyne zielone, kaprawe ślepie, starając się złapać równowagę i zignorować ból - Kurwa - rzucił znów i wzdychając ruszył w kierunku z którym przyszli, w kierunku własnego mieszkania.

***

Z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy na przystojnej twarzy obserwował jak jednooki ściąga górną część kombinezonu, odklejając materiał od rany.

Tak, są takie lekcje, których przyswojenia Heine unika zaciekle i wiernie. Ignoruje je, spychając w najdalsze kąty umysłu, podejmując zażarte boje z tym wewnętrznym bezlitosnym głosem bestii, który raz po razie przywołuje te bezwzględne nauki pod jego rozmyślania.   
Nie możesz nauczyć się kontrolować cudzej śmierci.  
  
\- Cholera, kula jest za głęboko - westchnął Nails, jedna ręką przytrzymując opadające na ramiona długie, rdzaworude włosy, drugą starając się wyczuć palcami pocisk w ranie.  
Albinos westchnął i wywrócił szkarłatnymi oczyma, wskazując skinieniem głowy na starą, usyfioną kanapę. Biorąc pod uwagę co, kiedy i ile razy tam robili, nie było to najsterylniejsze miejsce, ale…  
\- Połóż się, wyciągnę ją.  
Rudowłosy potaknął i położył się ostrożnie. Pokryte juchą i potem wzgórki mięśni ramion, klatki piersiowej i obnażonego brzucha zafalowały wręcz zachęcająco, na co Rammsteiner jedynie uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem i uklęknął. Po krótkich i dzielnych poszukiwaniach wydobył z apteczki pęsetę i przyjrzał się ranie, naciągając skórę wokoło rany, by zgrabnie wsunąć w jej wnętrze ostre brzegi narzędzia. Ranny mężczyzna spiął się lekko i syknął cicho, ale z zgrabną ostentacyjnością, na co Heine jedynie głębiej włożył ramiona szczypców.   
\- Powinieneś mi dać buzi na bubu, a nie jeszcze dodatkowo przysparzać mi cierpień - rzucił jednooki. Białowłosy jedynie podniósł wzrok, wyłapując nieodgadniony błysk w szmaragdowej tęczówce partnera. Z początku nic nie znaczący, niewinnie figlarny, a jednak chowający w ciemnych kalejdospijnych toniach zieleni twardość i zdecydowanie, swego rodzaju zaczepne wyzwanie.   
Prychnął pod nosem i oblizał wargi.  
Pochylił się nad ramieniem mężczyzny muskając bladymi wargami zaczerwienioną, opuchniętą skórę wokół rany. Zrobił to raz, potem drugi, pozwalając mu czekać na trzeci, którzy nadszedł nieoczekiwanie.   
  
Jego ostre, twarde zęby zagłębiły się w ranie, a rudowłosy mężczyzna zawył nad jego uchem. Czuł jak silna, szorstka od spracowania dłoń zaciska się na jego włosach, jak jucha wlewa się w jego usta, obmywając je tym jakże znajomym metalicznym smakiem. Zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza jeszcze silniej, wywołując wpierw odruch wymiotny, który zdusił, z nieukrywana satysfakcją wgryzając się głębiej i głębiej w ranę, penetrując ją językiem, badając jej miękkie, ciepłe wnętrze. Nails napiął się pod nim, bluźniąc szkaradnie, co jedynie wzmagało podekscytowanie albinosa. Przyssał się do rany silniej, spijając posokę łapczywie, zębami rozdzierając kręgi rany szerzej, ułatwiając dostęp językowi.   
Jakże ciekawie…  
Gryzł i gryzł dalej, pozwalając ustom wręcz pieszczotliwie badać wnętrze ciała Badou.  
  
Po kilku chwilach, rudowłosy wymierzył mu silny cios w kark i szarpnął kurwiąc soczyście.   
\- Popierdoliło cię?! - warknął spoglądając mu w twarz, na co Rammsteiner jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko, obnażając szkarłatne od krwi zęby, między którymi znajdował się pocisk. Splunął nim o podłogę, a kawałek metalu zatańcował na przetartych, starych panelach.   
\- Mówiłem, że go wyciągnę - prychnął mierząc go pogardliwie wyzywającym spojrzeniem roziskrzonych rubinowych ślepi.  
Badou oblizał suche wargi i oddał uśmiech.Silnym szarpnięciem za włosy przyciągnął albinosa jeszcze bliżej siebie, wolną ręką nieśpiesznie sięgając ku paskowi jego spodni, gdzie w kaburze spoczywał spokojnie Luger. Na oczach właściciela pogładził broń i szarpnął za przyczepiony do niej ozdobny łańcuch i chwycił parabellum pewnie.  
\- Grzeczne kundle ręki pana nie gryzą - mruknął gardłowo, przystawiając do białej głowy lufę. - Nie uczyli cię tego?  
Heine parsknął cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni i odbezpieczając pistolet.  
  
Nie…  
On uczył się jedynie umierać.


	2. amarantowe paznokcie - grave

goretober dzień drugi: _grave_

Jesienny kapuśniak leniwie toczył mu się po twarzy, którą bezskutecznie chował pod opadającymi na twarz, również ochrzczonymi deszczem, śnieżnobiałymi włosami. Siąpiący chłód minionego lata wkradał się pod cienki materiał płaszcza, wędrował po stopach osłoniętych jedynie skromnym kawałkiem czarnych szpilek i milimetrową warstwą nylonowych rajtuz w górę, pod długie, choć lekkie spodnie.  
Mężczyzna zadrżał i poprawił szalik, wciskając go głębiej pod kołnierz, przestępując z nogi na nogę niecierpliwie. Wysokie, cienkie obcasy zapadały się w rozmokłej cmentarnej ziemi, zupełnie jakby ta, wciąż nienażarta i nienapita, pragnęła pochłonąć kolejne ciało i ukryć je w swych odmętach. Zabawne wrażenie, przeszło mu przez myśl, bo przecież właśnie wpatrywał się w to, co ów ziemia umarłych wypluła.

A cóż innego wypluć mogła, jak nie ciało? Leżące w wręcz bezczelnym spokoju w swej trumnie, której roztrzaskane i połamane wieko rzucono zaraz obok, na stertę mokrego piachu, przykrywającego to co pozostało z nagrobka. Popękane marmurowe płyty, między którymi błyszczała wyszczerbiona tabliczka z danymi nieboszczyka leżały w nieładzie dookoła, topiąc się w błocie, które już niemal pożarło porozrzucane, świeże kwiaty, pozostawione kilkanaście godzin temu przez rodzinę jako ostatnie pożegnanie i podzięka.  
Jakże bestialski obrazek, dodawszy do niego jak młody był dżentelmen, którego idealnie dopasowany do wyściółki trumny garnitur mókł od deszczu. Krople lekko padały na jego jasną, odrobinę zapadłą twarz, sunąc po niej niczym świeży pot, zbierając się na cienkich brwiach, plącząc się w gęste, długie rzęsy. Odrobina ziemi wpadła do środka jego ostatecznego łoża, przyprószając brudem idealnie wyczesane i ułożone na ramionach pukle o przyjemnej dla oka barwie magnolii.  
Jaki przystojny i delikatny, a jaki martwy jegomość.

Baltazar Lebrowsky westchnął cicho i obrócił w skostniałych palcach pozostałą mu połowę papierosa, po czym zaciągnął się głęboko, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej zdewastowanego grobu.  
\- Detektywie? - odezwał się jeden z krążących, niczym sęp nad ciałem techników i skinieniem wskazał dłonie denata, złożone nieruchomo na wysokości przepony - Znowu…  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - przerwał mu białowłosy policjant, wypuszczając dym nosem i pochylił się nieco nad zwłokami dokładnie oglądając ich bladoszare, smukłe palce ułożone na modlitewniku. Z początku nic nietypowego, niewielka książeczka, drewniany różaniec. A jednak… Palce na nich spoczywające były niekompletne, wybrakowane względem ich idealnego stanu sprzed blisko szesnastu godzin, gdy rodzina widziała Ariela Rosso ostatni raz, w kaplicy u szczytu głównej alei.  
Ktoś panu Rosso ukradł paznokcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mój Lebrowsky boi pewnie gdzieś się kiedyś jeszcze pojawi xd


	3. judaszowe srebrniki - bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning - underage rape

Goretober dzień trzeci: _bruises_  
Jojo Bizzare Adventure

Lodowate powietrze bezlitosnym ostrzem rozrywało jego płuca, gdy łapczywie i chaotycznie łapał oddech, dławiąc się nocą. Cienka warstwa szronu pokrywająca wybrakowany, krzywy bruk topiła się pod jego palcami, gdy naiwnie, choć uparcie chwytał się go i drapał w żałosnym pragnieniu ucieczki. Niczym zapędzony w kąt kundel, wyjący, skulony i drżący, tak on skomlał rozpaczliwie, z każdym cichym krzykiem wypluwając skrawki własnej dumy.  
Dumy i godności, które widział zderzające się z zaszczanym chodnikiem w formie gorących kropel kapiących z jego policzków.

Obrzydliwy, zduszony szloch wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy koścista, sucha dłoń znów zacisnęła się na jego włosach, przyciskając twarz do ziemi. Szkaradna kreatura znów oparła się na jego grzbiecie, wypychając lędźwie mocniej, zagłębiając się w jego poranione wnętrze głębiej i głębiej z każdym kolejnym ruchem. Mimo walki z własną świadomością, zbyt jasny i trzeźwy umysł nie pozwalał mu odpłynąć, bezlitośnie utrzymywał go przytomnym, każąc przeżywać niekończące się minuty więzienia w samym sercu pandemonium. Jakby samo Niebo zaprzysięgło się nad jego katuszą.

Czuł, jak mężczyzna o twardych spracowanych rękach chwyta go mocniej, jak przyciska do siebie, sapiąc coraz to szybciej i głośniej w jego kark. Chłopak zacisnął powieki, dławiąc się nędznym popłakiwaniem i wbił paznokcie między kostki brukowe, łamiąc je i wyginając, niemal wyrywając w silnych spazmach. Przyjął ten ból z chwilową ulgą, pozwalającą na milisekundę zignorować gwałtowniejsze, agresywniejsze ruchy obłapiającej go szumowiny, która chwilę później jęknęła gardłowo wprost do jego ucha, jakby bezpośrednio w głąb czaszki wbijając nóż. Skulił się głębiej w sobie, gdy twarde biodra uderzyły o jego pośladki niczym w drgawkach, pozwalając sobie na głośniejszy szloch, gdy dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna przestaje się ruszać, by po chwili odsunąć się i wypuścić z ramion rozdygotanego chłopca.  
Zastygł w bezruchu, wpatrując się bezwiednie w nicość, która zasnuła jego obraz. Z trudem i wysiłkiem łapał powietrze, choć jego płuca zdawały skurczyć się, ścisnąć, jakby nie chciały pozwolić mu na choćby jeden oddech. Jakby jego własne ciało poddało się, pragnąc zgasić wciąż jeszcze młody umysł. W geście litości? Najprawdopodobniej. Jego trzynastoletnie ciało już wiedziało, że nie było już sensu wstawać, że lepiej najzwyczajniej zamknąć oczy i poddać się.  
Pozwolić, by wspomnienie jakim był Dio Brando zniknęło z kart historii świata, zjedzone przez bezdomne, wygłodzone kundle.  
Mimo to…  
Mimo to niewdzięcznie naiwna chłopięca duma nie mogła dopuścić tej myśli pod rozważanie.  
Nie mogła tego zaakceptować.On nie mógł… nie chciał…  
Nie chciał skończyć jako kolejne bezimienne zwłoki zagubione w szumie tego obrzydliwego miasta! Pozbawiony honoru, pozbawiony dziedzictwa, pozbawiony prawa do spisania własnej historii!

Coś uderzyło o zaszroniony bruk, a instynkt ostrzegawczo wyrwał go z wygody nieobecności. Z trudem rozejrzał się, w nikłym świetle gazowej latarni stojącej zaraz za rogiem, zauważając jak ta człekokształtna popłuczyna ludzkości obmacuje jego płaszcz. Dziurawy i sprany, jedyny płaszcz. Słyszał jak mężczyzna w pośpiechu rozrywa kieszenie, poszukując czegokolwiek wartościowego, nie zauważając nawet, że najwartościowszy przedmiot będący w posiadaniu młodego Brando leży dosłownie pół metra od jego stóp.  
Chłopak zareagował bez namysłu, zupełnie jakby sam widok niewielkiego błyszczącego przedmiotu wybudził ciało, napełniając je nowymi pobudkami. Rzucił się przed siebie, prawie potykając o opuszczone spodnie i chwycił stary scyzoryk. W jednej sekundzie wysunął ostrze i runął na blisko trzydziestoletniego pracownika pobliskiej stolarni, który zdążył jedynie wypuścić z rąk jego palto.

Niewielkie ostrze wbiło się na oślep w szeroką klatkę piersiową, nie wyrządzając jednak wielkiej krzywdy. Stolarz chwycił Dio za włosy i odepchnął od siebie, pchnąwszy go na ziemię. Chłopak jednak nie czuł już nawet bólu, pozwalając, by jego wizję całkowicie zalała nieprzebrana czerwień wściekłości i żalu. Rzucił się na mężczyznę raz jeszcze i znów powstrzymany, ponownie, szarpnięciem nożyka niemal odcinając jego trzy palce. Naparł na jego pierś, na oślep wymierzając cios, zakończony w pokrytym brudnym, twardym zarostem policzku, który już po sekundzie rozdzielił się na dwoje, buchając gęstą, śmierdzącą posoką, gdy Brando bezmyślnie przeciągnął ostrze po wnętrzu wybrakowanej szczęki jego napastnika. Skurwysyn odepchnął go ponownie, wyjąc dziko i łapiąc zwisające z jego twarzy mięso. W przytłumionym świetle błysnęły obnażone przez rozpaczliwie łapany kawałek twarzy zęby, niemal mistycznie zamigotała krew lejąca się na kocie łby i w końcu, zalśniło ponownie mokre ostrze scyzoryka w wychudzonej, gniewnej dłoni.  
Dio wymierzył bezlitosne kopnięcie w krocze mężczyzny i gdy ten, gulgocząc wypełniającą usta krwią, skulił się, wbił w jego kark nożyk. Szarpnięciem pociągnął go za sobą, rozrywając niemal gardziel stolarza, który zatoczył się i runął na niego. Wielkie ciało przygniotło go do lodowatej ziemi, a zalewająca mu twarz wrząca jucha, wypełniała nozdrza i wargi.

Nie myśląc wiele wyczołgał się spod dogorywającego skurwiela i podciągnął spodnie, szukając płaszcza. Zatrzymał się jednak nim ruszył do ucieczki i ponownie dopadł nieboszczyka już, naprędce przeszukując jego kieszenie, z których wyłowił kilka szylingów.  
Spoglądając ostatni raz na trupa, splunął obficie na to co pozostało z jego twarzy i otulił się płaszczem. Naciagnął kaptur na zapłakaną, zakrwawioną twarz i kuśtykając, zataczając się szybko oddalił się do domu, który znajdował się jedyne dwieście stóp za zakrętem.

Obiema rękami trzymając się poręczy z trudem wszedł na piętro, gdzie znajdowało się niewielkie, dwuizbowe mieszkanie i cicho otworzył drzwi, nie znajdując oporu w zamku. Przez smród posoki przebił się nieznośny zapach alkoholu i potu, a szum w jego uszach zastąpiło donośne chrapanie z pokoju w głębi.  
W duchu odetchnął, wdzięczny że to zachlane bydle mianujące się jego ojcem padło w ciężki, pijacki sen.  
Cicho przeszedł przez kuchnię do drzwi sypialni, które zamknął ostrożnie, by nie wybudzić ni drobiny kurzu z drzemki, nie wspominając o starym Brando.

W wszechobecnym zaduchu i półmroku na stoliku kuchennym paliła się jedynie niewielka lampa naftowa, której płomień chwiał się i tańczył na knocie zdradziecko, jakby grał z Dio w grę, groził zgaśnięciem i zostawieniem go w całkowitej, samotnej ciemności. Po prawdzie, nie zdziwiłoby go to, całe życie spędził w cieniu, bez nawet najmniejszej szansy na ujrzenie słońca gdzie indziej niż przez brudne okno pralni, w której pracował od świtu do nocy, pod której osłoną dorabiał w pobliskim barze na grze w szachy.  
Przywykł, że w tym pieprzonym mieście słońce widzą jedynie uprzywilejowani bogaci smarkacze.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza dłoń dotychczas zaciśniętą na kilku brudnych monetach i położył je ostrożnie na blacie przy lampie, przeliczając pobieżnie i pociągając nosem. Pierdolone monety.  
Z bólem ciągnąc za sobą nogę za nogą dotarł do stojącej na piecu niecki z wystygłą, szarą wodą i zanurzył w niej opuszki palców, pozwalając by po tafli rozlały się ciemnoszkarłatne wzory, by wiły się i przedzierały przez tę niewielką toń, aby zniknąć całkowicie, jakby ich nie było. Znów pociągnął nosem. Woda w misce była bardzo zimna…  
Drżącymi dłońmi zrzucił z siebie palto i powoli przełożył przez głowę mokrą koszulę, by zacząć powoli zmywać z twarzy i wychudzonego, zapadłego torsu lepką, gęsta posokę. Jej zapach przyprawiał go o mdłości, raz po razie zmuszając do powstrzymania odruchu wymiotnego, szarpiącego nim bezlitośnie. Lodowata woda zostawiała jego palce sinymi i zdrętwiałymi, wciąż jednak czerwonymi od krwi, która nieważne jak długo by ścierał, nie schodziła z jego ciała. Zupełnie jakby wżarła się w skórę, wcisnęła na siłę w pory, nie chcąc puścić w ostatnim akcie bestialstwa tego, do którego należała.  
Gdy woda w miednicy zgęstniała i zaśmierdła juchą całkowicie, wytarł twarz w szorstki ręcznik i spojrzał w niewielkie lusterko wiszące obok okna. Szkło pękło kiedyś w rogu, ale rama wciąż trzymała zwierciadło w całości.

Jego poszarzała twarz była zapadnięta z głodu, a skóra cienka niczym pergamin i pokryta rudymi niczym rdza zadrapaniami. Niemal dziecięca buzia, przypominająca jednak chłodne, spracowane oblicze młodego dorosłego, wyglądała nienaturalnie z odkształconymi od łez potokami biegnącymi w dół policzków.  
Warknął pod nosem, wściekły na siebie.  
Dlaczego nie mógł przestać płakać?! Dlaczego nawet on, Dio, nie umiał zmusić się do tej odrobiny godności, której za nic nie chciało okazać światu jego ciało. Dlaczego wył niczym zbity kundel!

Przymknął opuchnięte powieki i przejechał palcami po szyi, na której wykwitły już purpurowe kwiaty sińców, układające się w kształt wielkich stolarskich dłoni, które wpierw uderzyły i zdusiły, by następnie zbrukać i zbrudzić go niezmywalnie. Plamy pojawiały się po kolei, rosły w oczach, pulsując gorącem i wijąc się po skórze, zlewając z starszymi już, zielonkawymi poprzednikami, zrodzonymi to od ciężkiej ojcowskiej ręki, to od jego równie ciężkiej butelki. Spływały w dół przez obojczyki, ramiona, brzuch, po linię bioder, gdzie nikły z widoku, przykryte przez spodnie, które tak bardzo bał się zdjąć. Wielkie czarne piętna porażki. Przegranej i zniewagi.  
Zamknął oczy, czując jak znów gromadzą się w nich gorące, palące wstydem łzy i w ostatniej chwili zdusił dłońmi wyrywający się z jego ust płacz na pograniczu skowytu. Zachwiał się i oparł o blat krzywego stolika, czując, jak traci władzę w nogach.  
Czemu to tak bolało?  
Czemu nie przestawało, nawet jeśli sam się do tego zmuszał?  
Zacisnął zęby, trzęsąc się przy każdej kolejnej fali bezsensownego łkania, wpatrując się załzawionymi oczyma w świecące w roztańczonym blasku lampy monety. Cholerne monety! Cholerne monety wybijane przez nadętych możnych tego chorego świata, o które niczym bezmyślne zwierzęta biją się tacy jak on. Ci, którzy nie urodzili się pod szczęśliwą gwiazdą w jedwabnych poduszkach i nie popijali z piersi Amaltei zawinięci w pieprzone złote runo. Ci, którzy przez figiel skurwiałego losu, zostali skazani na bezimienne życie i biedną śmierć.

Za ścianą strzeliła cicho rama łóżka, a chłopak automatycznie zacisnął palce na szylingach, nie rozwijając pięści nawet gdy ponownie usłyszał chrapanie. Powinien oddać je ojcu. Tyle mógłby podzielić nawet na dwa dni, by spławić go na trochę dłużej. Gdy Dario Brando dostanie pieniądze, nie będzie zauważał syna, Dio nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się z porwanego płaszcza i brudnej koszuli…  
A jednak…

Zacisnął palce na pieniądzach mocniej, spoglądając na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zdrowym snem nieświadomego spał skurwysyn, który winny był wszystkiemu, co spotkało na tym świecie i jego, i jego świętej pamięci matkę.  
Pociągnął nosem i podszedł do stojącego przy zimnym piecu niewielkiego posłania i wsunął dłoń pod poduszkę. W wyciętej niegdyś scyzorykiem dziurze w materacu cicho skrył zdradzieckie monety.

Nie zamierzał być kolejną wymazaną z ksiąg historii ofiarą przeznaczenia, pozbawionym twarzy tłem na czyjejś scenie.  
Jeśli Niebo przygotowało dla niego taki los, musiał stworzyć sobie własny Raj.


	4. puszka zupy campbell - amputation/accidental wounds

goretober dzień czwarty: _amputation/accidental wounds_  
Detroit: Become Human

\- Ja pierdole!  
\- Detektywie Reed, spokojnie.  
\- Ja pierdole! Kurwa mać!  
\- Detektywie…  
\- Kurwa, Nines, gdzie twoje pierdolone nogi!? - mężczyzna wskazał rozłożonymi ramionami chwilowo nieobecną dolną cześć ciała androida, zupełnie jakby leżący sztywno na plecach korpus z głową i nieszczególnie zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich utraty.  
\- W chwili obecnej, najprawdopodobniej znajdują się na taśmie produkcyjnej - odparł RK900, wskazując dłonią błękitną od świeżego tyrium, gromadzącego się niczym aureola wokół pozostałej części jego ciała, prasę hydrauliczną, która nieprzerwanie i rytmicznie zderzała się z linią produkcyjną aluminiowych puszek.  
Dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej gonił po rzeczonej taśmie młodego mężczyznę podejrzanego o liczne kradzieże i nielegalny hurt częściami wymiennymi androidów serii WR600. Chwila nieuwagi i zbyt gwałtownej reakcji, gdy ścigany przestępca wyciągnął broń i wymierzył ją w kierunku, w którym detektyw Gavin Reed przygotowywał zasadzkę na wyjętego spod prawa biznesmena, wystarczyła, by przechytrzyć androida. Ścigany złodziej pchnął wielkie ciało RK wprost pod silnie magnetyczne ramie, które zakleszczyło go między poddawanymi recyklingowi puszkami, jadącymi na swą zasłużoną odnowę. Cóż za ironia, rzekłby ktoś.  
\- Czy mógłby pan zadzwonić po serwis? Chyba straciłem połączenie z internetem.  
\- Kurwa… - powtórzył jedynie Reed niezbyt zmyślnie, co skłoniło androida do rozważań nad zmianą partnera operacyjnego.


	5. tabakierka - sickness/suffocating

goretober dzień piąty: _sickness/suffocating_  
Dogs: Bulltes & Carnage

Uwięziony, uwikłany w groteskową bożą gierkę i rzucony na szachownicę, pionek niezbijalny, pogrążony w wiecznej wojnie. Ubezwłasnowolniony, figurka wyrwana z białego orszaku, ostatnia zabaweczka w rękach bezlitosnego demiurga.  
Kaszlał. Białe płatki sypały się na posadzkę w wzór, o ironio, biało-czarnej planszy, brukając ją piętnem czerwonych tropów. Niczym śladami konającej zwierzyny, czekającej na miłosierny cios.  
Ale nie ma miłosierdzia.  
Nie ma nawet ciosu.  
Jest jedynie słodko-gorzka obojętność i ciężki tytoniowy dym.  
Pionek leżał więc bezwiednie, gra skończona. A jedyny szachista, którego dotyku dłoni pożądał, nie rozpoczynał nowej partii, utrzymując ten ich nędzny status quo.

Dusił się. Dławił.  
Gardło zalewał mu odurzająco wonny bukiet, ciężki i lepki niczym wyrżnięty z samych łodyg sok.  
Ogromne zielone pióropusze wiły się pod skórą, rozdrapywały mięso, szukały nisz między kośćmi, by osiąść w nich i wypuścić korzenie głębiej. Opleść jego wnętrze, tuląc je mocno, miażdżąc swym rozmiarem, zbyt wielkiem na jedno ludzkie ciało. Heine czuł jak niespokojny jest pasożyt, jak gnieździ się całymi dniami, by pod osłoną nocy rozwinąć się, rozkwitnąć i rozerwać jego żyły, mięśnie, jego skórę.  
Zdrewniałe łodyżki przebiły się przez tętnice szyjną, spragnione wolności, furkocząc ogromnym listowiem koło jego uszu, niczym pokrytymi meszkiem wachlarzami, nad którymi wznosiło się gwiazdopodobne kwiecie.  
Nie mógł już mówić. Oczywiście. Ta bezsilność, ta choroba odebrały mu głos już dawno.  
Gdyby mógł, powiedziałby. A przynajmniej… tak sobie wmawiał.  
Kaszlał. Gałęzie dziergały w jego wnętrzu prawdziwe obrazy nędzy i porażki, prawdziwe wizje jego przyszłości - nieśmiertelnego więźnia własnej śmierci.

Jak mógł być tak głupi? Przecież widział, widzieli oboje. On mówił o dziwnym zapachu, o osłabieniu, a Heine? Heine zaś słuchał jego słów nie słysząc ich sensu. Słuchał go, upijając się jego głosem i karmiąc rosnący w nim żal.  
Żal o to, że pozwolił mu podejść tak blisko, poznać się i wzbudzić tę kundlęcą ciekawość. Żal o tamtą noc, o tamten wypity alkohol, o to, że pierwszy zaproponował, by wymazać to z ich życiorysów.

Zatoczył się, nietrzeźwo odbijając od ścian. W świetle włączonego w salonie telewizora jarzył się stary, zmatowiały obraz, pozostały jeszcze po starych właścicielach. Widział na nim mężczyznę. Bladego, o pergaminowej skórze pokrytej abstrakcją ciemnozielonych żył, jakby tworzących szkic jego szkieletu. Pokrążone szkarłatne ślepia były mokre, załzawione, niewidzące. Usta wyschłe i poranione.  
Portret nieznajomego uśmiechnął się, gdy i zbolałe wargi Heine rozdarł bezsilny uśmiech, zerwany z jego twarzy kolejnym atakiem kaszlu.

Kaszlu, który zostawił na jego dłoni białe kwiatostany. Wykrojone w ostre gwiazdy, kwiaty tytoniu.


	6. vox populi - decapitation

goretober dzień szósty: _decapitation_  
Boku no Hero Academia

  
  
W gęstej, dusznej, neonowej mgle nocy tańczyło troje cieni. Krążyło błędnie i zataczało się, zostawiając na zasyfionym betonie pozbawione celu tropy. Coś szeptali, coś mruczeli, raz po razie podnosili głos, rzucając w pustkę ulic niezrozumiałe skrawki, jeszcze bardziej niezrozumiałego dialogu.   
\- Kacchan… - przez szmer przedarł się obcy, czwarty, głos zachrypnięty i zbolały, uwięziony pod ciężką podeszwą złożoną na karku jego właściciela - Kacchan, proszę… - powtórzył znów, na co nacisk buta wzmocnił się, a wysoki mężczyzna o lodowatych oczach, skrytych w cieniu zlewających się na oblicze czarnych włosów, splunął z odrazą w umalowaną krwią i kurzem wielkooką twarz.   
\- Skończmy to wreszcie - mruknął, przyciskając głowę ludzkiej popłuczyny mocniej do oszczanego, spękanego bruku. Ów człowiecza odraza jęknęła.  
Kat warknął pod nosem i z przecinającej bok kabury wyciągnął podręcznego glocka, odbezpieczając go zamaszyście, wręcz pokazowo.   
\- To nie twoja rola, Anno - odezwał się drugi głos, najniższy i najspokojniejszy z zebranych, samą swą uwagą pętając zamiary czarnowłosego mężczyzny.   
Smukła postać oderwała się od skrytej w cieniu ściany i od niechcenia podeszła do trzeciej z kontrolujących sytuację osobistości, dotychczas błędnie krążącej po tejże osobliwej scenie. Starszobraterskim gestem przyciągnęła młodego chłopaka do siebie i objęła wręcz czule.  
\- To twoja rola…  
\- Kacchan, błagam… - znów zakwilił niczym prosie, leżący na ziemi dwudziestolatek.  
\- Zamknij ryj - warknął blondyn, znieruchomiały w objęciach starszego mężczyzny, którego ramiona niczym wielkie macki oplatały silnie jego tors - Po prostu… zamknij wreszcie ryj.  
Ten głos doprowadzał go do szału. Ten wiecznie niewinny, poszkodowany i zbolały ton, maniera niezastąpionego, idealnego lizusa.  
\- Katsuki… - znów jego uwagę skupiła postać o beznamiętnym, choć hipnotyzującym głosie, wlewającym się wprost do jego ucha. Bakugou zerknął w równie beznamiętną twarz, w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek oparcia. Nie znalazł go jednak w chmurnych, podkrążonych, purpurowych ślepiach, a w dłoniach. Szorstkich, chudych i zimnych, które zacisnęły się na jego własnych, wsuwając w nie zaskakująco lekkie ostrze - Wiesz co powinieneś zrobić, prawda?  
Blondyn spuścił twarz, przyglądając się czystemu, lśniącemu nożowi o grubym, myśliwskim kroju.  
Wiedział, ale…  
\- Nie chcesz chyba, by ci, którzy sprawiają ci ból, żyli dalej swym beztroskim życiem, gdy ty cierpisz, prawda? - znów w jego uszy wlały się palące chłodem słowa mężczyzny, otumaniając niczym zaklęcie, szeptane serum prawny.  
Nie… nie chciał.  
Nie chciał nigdy więcej mierzyć się z tą ukochaną przez wszystkich twarzą. Z twarzą ułudy i ślepej propagandy. Ukochanym przez wszystkich obliczem bezwzględnego dualizmu tego bezwstydnego świata.

  
_„Ktoś taki jak ty nie może być bohaterem…”_

_„Bliżej ci do przestępcy…”_

_„Spójrz na Deku…”_

Oj, spoglądał na Deku zbyt często…  
Z warknięciem wyswobodził się z objęć magika słów, zaciskając drżące palce na rękojeści noża.   
\- Kacchan… proszę cię! - załkał obrzydliwie wielki heros tego świata, gdy chłopak przyklęknął na wysokości jego twarzy, unosząc ostrze - Ty nie… nie jesteś taki!  
\- „Taki”? No dalej, wypluj to! Jaki?!  
Znak Pokoju „Deku” zakrztusił się własnymi łzami zmieszanymi z krwią i smarkami, otwierając ponownie usta, układające się w znane Katsukiemu aż za bardzo słowa. Znane wystarczajaco dobrze, by nie musiał ich słyszeć z czyichkolwiek warg ponownie.   
Bez namysłu, bez planu, niesiony nieznanym mu duchem, wbił ostrze w podbródek dawnego, jak mu się zdawało, przyjaciela. Prowadzony jakby cudzą ręką nóż zanurzył się głębiej, ocierając o tchawicę, o nagłośnię, dalej, wręcz o podstawę czaszki. Krew buchnęła na beton i jego kolana, topiąc szkarłatem zamarłą już na wieczność w przerażeniu twarz.  
Zadał kolejny cios, trupowi już, naprzemian tnąc i dźgając, a z szyi nieboszczyka leciały jeden za drugim kawałki skóry, fragmenty mięsa. Z pasją i zamiłowaniem malował własną makabreskę tej nocy, nie czując nawet, jak tryskająca wciąż krew miesza się na jego twarzy z łzami.

Dyszał głośno, rzężąc przeraźliwie z wysiłku. Jego dłonie, jego włosy… wszystko było w krwi. Tak ciepłej i miękkiej, tak bezpiecznej, niczym silne ramiona, które znów owinęły się wokół niego.   
\- Spójrz, Katsuki… - szepczący demon otarł się policzkiem o jego skroń, nie przestając poić go swą zaklętą mową - Teraz jesteś wolny…  
Bakugou wzdrygnął się na te słowa. Tak… Teraz był wolny…  
Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i czułym gestem ujął leżącą u jego kolan zielonowłosą głowę, z miłością wręcz otulając ją palcami.   
Zmatowiałe, zastygłe w grozie ślepia wpatrywały się w niego z nieopisanym przerażeniem, okraszonym wszechobecną, lepką juchą, a usta, rozwarte w urwanym skowycie, krzyczały głosem całego świata nieprzerwanie, to, co doskonale już wiedział.

_„Ktoś taki jak ty, powinien być przestępcą.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jakby kto pytał co myślę o deku...


	7. kryształy synaju

goretober część siódma - _crystals_  
jojo bizarre adventure

Mówi się, że ciekawość jest pierwszym stopieniem do piekła. A dobrymi chęciami - piekło jest wybrukowane.  
Czym więc jest w tym beztroska? Pochopność?  
Jonathan Joestar zbyt późno odkrył, że zgubą.

Bezlitosne egipskie słońce wdzierało się łakomie między skrawki lekkich, lnianych ubrań szarpanych przez bezczelne, suche i piaszczyste dłonie zachodniego wiatru. Mimo usilnych prób i starań jego skóra zaczynała pokrywać się palącą czerwienią i zdawała się wrzeć przy każdym choćby niezauważalnym dotyku, czy to twardych pasów toreb, czy to jego własnych nieuważnych palów, niezwykłych do jakiejkolwiek delikatności, nawet w stosunku do samego siebie.   
Jęknął cicho, gdy nieumyślnie drapiąc się po karku dostarczył sobie nieprzyjemnych skórno-żołądkowych sensacji, które jeszcze bardziej podsyciły kiełkujące w nim od wielu godzin, poczucie beznadziei i, co ważniejsze, wstydu. Z rezygnacją raz jeszcze zerknął na mapę, z której z każdym kolejnym spojrzeniem wyczytać był w stanie coraz mniej. Jeszcze rano, gdy nie kryjąc swojej frustracji, ruszał w drogę, był w stanie z pamięci przywołać opracowany i wielokrotnie w głowie przebyty szlak, wymieniając każdy z zaznaczonych na niej punktów orientacyjnych, zmienę wysokości nad poziomem morza, a nawet zmianę wysokości względem obranego celu. A teraz? Teraz nie był pewien nawet gdzie się znajduje. To wciąż Egipt, czy może trafił już w pierwsze piekielne kręgi?  
To mógł być przedsionek piekła… Palący, suchy i pusty. Nic tylko leniwie chylące się ku zachodowi słońce, wycie piaszczystego wiatru i wciąż wydłużający się cień Synaju. Zupełnie jakby same niebiosa, swym majestatem, który tak doskonale dostrzegał u podnóża mojżeszowej góry, spychały go w otchłanie za jego bezmyślną łapczywość.

Czym dłużej przedzierał się przez bezwzględne piaski i gniewne skały, tym pewniejszy był swej zguby i co ważniejsze - nieodwracalnej głupoty. Prawda, Jojo znany był z swojej niepohamowanej, wręcz szczeniackiej ciekawości, lecz dotychczas potrafił utrzymać ją na wodzy, gdy zadanie, którego podejmował się z powołania lub zawodowego obowiązku tego wymagało.   
Teraz jednak…  
Teraz jednak prowadził go naiwny sen, lub… i głos samego Boga.   
Piękne oblicze, które w swej dobrotliwości ukazało mu się w śnie zaraz po ich przybyciu do Afryki, swym melodyjnym, hipnotyzującym szeptem wyjawiło mu tajemnice znane tylko Niebu. Wręcz anielska, lekka dłoń nakreśliła na jego ciele ścieżkę, wyryła w głębi czaszki koordynaty, bezsłownie darując mu swoje zaproszenie.   
Niebiańska istota zasiała w nim swój plon, wiedząc jak płodną ziemią jest Jonathan. Płodną, choć trudną w okiełznaniu. Wielki krzew idei rozrósł się w nim, zakwitł marzeniami niczym drogocennymi kryształami i nikt, ani zwierzchnicy, ani pozostali członkowie wyprawy nie byli w stanie go powstrzymać.  
Wyruszył więc samotnie, uzbrojony w wielkie zamiary, marzenia i niepowstrzymaną ciekawość archeologa.

Słońce pokładało się po horyzoncie, a wiatr stopniowo przybierał na sile, niosąc ze sobą już nie tylko piasek, ale i pierwsze zapowiedzi pustynnej nocy. Szpony przerażenia, zaczynały zaciskać się ciaśniej na jego krtani, przybliżając mu wizję niechlubnej zguby w prędko stygnącym pustkowiu. Przyspieszył kroku, prąc przed siebie, blisko biegiem, w nadziei, że w zboczu góry odnajdzie choćby skrawek jaskini, jamę, w której będzie mógł zaszyć się na noc, by rankiem, przegrany, wyruszyć w drogę powrotną, choćby w kierunku Klasztoru Świętej Katarzyny, gdzie być może litościwie znajdą go nim skona z wykończenia.  
Był głupi, zaślepiony beztroskim natchnieniem…

Daleko po zachodzie słońca dotarł pod stok, drżące z zimna, skostniałe palce ocierając o siebie, w namiastce ciepła. Ślepy w ciemności potykał się na ledwo uformowanej ścieżce, zataczając się, smagany przeszywającymi, ostrymi podmuchami. Krążył tak, bliski krzyku i rozpaczy, modląc się w głos rozpaczliwie o cokolwiek, jakiekolwiek wytchnienie…  
W końcu upadł, niezdolny przejść choćby metra, spragniony, głodny, zmarznięty.

Oto tak zakończy żywot ostatni z rodu Jostarów, myślał gorzko, wracając myślami do pozostawionej w królestwie wybranki, do opustoszałej posiadłości pod Londynem, do opuszczonych w obozie przyjaciół, którzy kiedyś może odzyskają jego obżarte przez piach ciało. Umrze samotnie, pochłonięty przez swą zuchwałość, opuszczony przez Niebo, opuszczony nawet przez Piekło…  
Kolejny podmuch wcisnął mu w oczy i nozdrza chłodny piach, zakrztusił się. Kolejny smagnął jego kark, zrywając z niego kapelusz, który pognał po ścieżce, prowadzącej do nikąd. Spojrzał za nim rozpaczliwie i wtedy dostrzegł…

Lśniący w środku mroków nocy punkt.  
A za nim kolejny.  
I jeszcze jeden…

Jakby tropy usypane z spadłych gwiazd.

Z trudem, z resztką nadziei w garści, podniósł się na kolana i czołgając niczym męczennik ruszył po ich śladach, goniąc uciekający po pyle kapelusz. Dalej, jeszcze kilka kroków…   
Między granitami leżała nie gwiazda, a lśniący kamień, o ostrych brzegach i szkarłatniej barwie, jakby zastygła kropla posoki. Zacisnął na nim pięść i wypełniony nagłą energią czołgał się dalej, do kolejnego. Do kamienia o barwie morza. Dalej… do niemal białego… Skręcił za głazem, za którym trop urywał się i rozejrzał w panice i beznadziei.   
Pusto…  
Fatamorgana?

Już miał w nędzy zwinąć się między skałami, gdy na widnokręgu jego przykrytej piachem wizji znów zalśniło. Jaśniej i cieplej. Wytężył wzrok i na skrwawionych łokciach podjął kolejną, żałosną próbę, czołgając się w stronę jasności.  
Jasność ta przywitała go rozpadliną w zboczu, jaskinią o ostrym wejściu i stronym zejściu w głąb, z którego biło ów życiodajne światło. Jonathan przełknął ciężko zmieszaną z kurzem ślinę i wczołgał się w otwartą paszczę jaskini, ledwo stając na nogi, tylko po to, by bezsilnie osunąć się w jej wnętrze po ostrych kamiennych płytach.

Leciał niczym półżywa szmaciana lalka w niewiadome, by w końcu jego przemarznięte ciało spotkało się z mokrą jasnością, która wypełniła jego usta. Zaciągnął się nią, w ostatniej chwili jednak, poddając się instynktowi, który wyłowił jego umysł z matni, a ciałem szarpnął, wyrywając go z ciepłej toni. Nabrał powietrza łapczywie, kaszląc i krztusząc się, walcząc z odmawiającymi posłuszeństwa członkami.   
Z trudem otworzył oczy, a jego dusza zamarła.

Światło tańczyło zwinnie i niesfornie po kryształowych ściankach, po porośniętej, niczym mchem, diamentem posadzce, odbijało się od migoczących kalejdoskopijnie, lekko zwisających ze sklepienia girland szmaragdów, kwarców, rubinów, szafirów… Kwieciste porosty o drogocennych, kryształowych kwiatostanach wiły się po skałach, ścieląc migotliwą łąką wokoło jaśniejącego źródła, które obmywało pieszczotliwie jego umęczone ciało… wszechobecne szklane piękno mieniło się i pulsowało jakby żywe, wypełniając na wpół zatopioną grotę wielobarwnym, tęczowym mirażem.  
Z niedowierzaniem chłonął to, karmił się tą fatamorganą nierealną, rozchwiany drobnymi falami rozkładającymi się leniwie po tafli lazurowej wody.

Wtedy go ujrzał.  
Figurę niezwykłą, nierealną, anielską…   
Spojrzał w obraz [ B o g a ].

Piękna męska postać spoczywała wsparta nonszalancko na brzegu źródła, lustrując go nieśpiesznie jasnym, mądrym spojrzeniem zza kurtyny grubych rzęs. Uniosła na moment dostojną brew, bez zaskoczenia jednak, jakby pojawienie się nieznajomego podróżnika u brzegów jego wód było przewidziane i uśmiechnęła się delikatnym, nierozszyfrowanym uśmiechem.  
Zamarł, walcząc z niemocą ogarniającą go w tym widoku, a niebiańska istota, wydała z siebie krótkie prychnięcie. Podniosła się jakby leniwie, odgarniając z czoła opadające żywym złotem kosmyki i w swej nagiej chwale z gracją ześlizgnęła w wody źródła, niespiesznie zmierzając ku niemu.  
\- Czy znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś, Jojo? - odezwała się, jej głos… ten głos z snów! Głos przewodnika, jego wabiciela i przewodnika!  
Boski mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, stając przed nim w jasnych toniach i choć niższy, choć drobniejszy, górował nad nim swym majestatem, onieśmielając go po krańce duszy.   
Znalazł to, czego szukał?  
Tego szukał?  
Jonathan nawet nie wiedział, gnał ślepo za głosem boskiego zjawiska przed nim.  
Gnał tak, napędzany beztroską ciekawością.- Ja… - zaczął, choć przerwał mu dotyk przyjemnie chłodnych dłoni złożonych na jego policzkach.  
Jasnowłosy anioł przyciągnął go do siebie, czule lustrując bursztynowym spojrzeniem, opuszkami wciąż gładząc jego szczękę, niczym rozmarzony kochanek.   
Bezsłownie nachylił go ku sobie, wpierw delikatnie muskając wystygłymi wagami kąciki jego ust, by w następnych, nieskończonych chwilach zewrzeć się z nim w pocałunku. Krótkim, twardym pozbawionym smaku, lecz o jak zbawiennym!   
Z ust Jojo wyrwał się krótki jęk, gdy przedziwne ciepło spłynęło wzdłuż jego języka, wprost wgłąb ciała i rozlało się po jego piersi niczym połknięty niebiański okruch. Giętkie, silne ramiona otuliły go, oplotły ciasno, utrzymując w tych ulotnych toniach.  
Spojrzał w boską twarz, z której nie znikał subtelny, wyniosły grymas.   
Przez wskroś jego ciała przeszedł dreszcz, rozniósł się, zawibrował pod skórą. Nabrał powietrza, a to ugrzęzło w jego krtani, niezdolne dostać się do płuc, uwiązane wpół drogi. Spróbował raz jeszcze, lecz oddech obił się bezsilnie o narastający w jego gardle ból. Przeszywający, ostry i inwazyjny, rozrastający się pod jego skórą, wijący i przedzierający przez ciepłe mięso bezlitośnie. Obejmujący go obrożą intruz wżarty w jego przełyk, poruszył się znów, wyrywając z jego ust rzężenie i paniczny syk powietrza, które raz po raz gubiło się w drodze ku oskrzelom. Z każdą kolejną ból narastał, a rzeczywistość mętniała.

Panicznie chwycił się za szyję, a jego palce prześlizgnęły się po ostrzach przebijających się przez jego skórę. Krew zlała się wzbierającymi potokami po jego piersi, gdy usilnie drapał i rwał, wydzierając z ciała skrawki skóry i kruche kryształy, rozrastające się po nim niczym morderczy mech. Czerwień rozpływała się w jaśniejących toniach źródła, znikając jakby nieistniejąca, jakby fatamorgana, nie przyjmując w siebie świadectwa jego męki. Dusił się i wył, walcząc z zarazą, apaznokcie wraz z całymi opuszkami z każdym kolejnym szarpnięciem odrywały się, porwane przez pączkujące na jego ciele kolce szafirów, szmaragdów i wielobarwnych kwarców.

Chwiał się w stabilnych ramionach złotowłosej istoty, która nie pozwalała mu upaść.  
\- Tego szukałeś, Jojo?  
Rozpaczliwie spojrzał w boską twarz, odnajdując na niej jedynie pogardliwy uśmiech i rubin pożerający jego dotychczas miodowo-bursztynowe ślepia.

Gdy jednak Kusiciel z kryształowej groty uśmiechnął się okazując swe grzeszne, wygłodniałe kły, Jonathan już wiedział.  
[ B ó g ] był jego zgubą.


	8. fimbulvinter - frozen/eye trauma

goretober część ósma - _frozen/eye trauma_  
boku no hero academia  
  
  
  
Przeszywające wiatry ciągnęły za nim utkany z białej mgły płaszcz, osiadający ciężko ma zmęczonych ramionach, które nie miały nawet siły drżeć. Bezwzględny czas prześlizgiwał się przez jego pozbawione czucia palce, pozostawiając je zimnymi i sinymi, a on nie był w stanie go złapać. Jego dłonie dawno przestały się poruszać.   
Nie czuł już nawet bólu, który jeszcze godzinę temu paraliżował jego ramiona po sam kark. Nie czuł już żadnego bólu.   
Jedynie ciężki, ospały chłód, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek kształtu, wymiaru.

Chłód, który zmroził głos w jego gardle, krwawiącym bezbronnie po nieskończonych wyciach w rozpasaną, nieprzebraną biel. Który zabrał mu ostry smak soli, osadzonej szlakami bezsilności na jego policzkach… Który zabrał mu wszystko.   
Pieprzone, lodowate pustkowie bieli i beznadziei…  
  
Zaśmiał się w duchu z siebie i pustkowia, które owym pustkowiem być nie musiało - oślepł przecież już dawno. Zimno zabrało mu wzrok, czucie, mowę i słuch, który jedyne co wyłapywał to niestłumione wycie, podobne hukowi pękających, lodowych grani, i skrzypienie kroków. Kroków bliskich, choć nie jego. Katsuki Bakugou od dawna stał nieruchomo, zatopiony po pas w niepowstrzymanych toniach zmrożonego śniegu.   
Ktoś szedł, ale nie na ratunkiem. Ktoś był blisko, ale nie chwytał go za pokryte zlodowaciałym kożuchem ramiona, nie wyciągał z toni śmierci.   
  
Tym kimś był cichy łowca, cierpliwy predator o jakże smutnej twarzy.  
Och, jakże smutnej i beznadziejnej twarzy dwojakiego ducha!  
  
\- Nie możesz już iść - odezwał się, a jego głos zaplatał sprawnie wężowy, dwojaki język. Jego oddech był lodowaty, był gorący, był spokojny, wzburzony… choć daleki, tak bliski.  
Bakugou przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz, a lód skuwający jego oczy rozszarpał bezlitośnie gałki oczne i nieruchome powieki, pozwalając mu na srogi krwawy płacz. Przyjrzał się temu obliczu, jakże smutnemu i pięknemu obliczu dwóch scalonych duchów, czując jak jego skamieniała skóra pęka i drze się, rozszarpana pełnym bezsilnej kpiny uśmiechem.  
Nie mógł iść, nie mógł położyć się, nie mógł nawet wyprostować się, zmuszony w półukłonie witać ducha Niflheimu, w połowie swej drogi do jego krain.   
I musiał patrzeć w tę zniewalająco przerażającą twarz kochanka śmierci i życia… w jego oczy… lewe łaskawiące ogniem życia, prawe odbijające bezdenne rozpadliny Helheim.  
  
Ah… niech więc się dzieje, przecież tu - w korzeniach - nie ma już innej drogi, jedynie osunięcie się niżej…

Zamknął powieki w geście gorzkiej porażki, pozwalając by ostre sople rzęs wbiły się niczym ostrza wgłąb jego źrenic. Wszak jest już jedynie ślepą strzałą Hoda, uwikłaną w niepowstrzymalne wersety Voluspy.   
Pozostało jedynie porzucić sny o Walhalli i oddać się beznamiętnym ramionom Hel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w tym roku biednie, ale może za rok, może za sto lat...


End file.
